


Rude Note

by LogicallySerial



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, i was half bored half full of emotions, ineffable husbands, slight gore, super short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicallySerial/pseuds/LogicallySerial
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley recall when Hell didn't send a rude note and when Heaven did.





	Rude Note

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by an illustration by @ speremints on instagram

"My lot don't send rude notes." 

Aziraphale remembered only too well, that Hell was much less forgiving. Or perhaps more forgiving. Those types of wounds tend to heal faster, more permanently, than the harsh words of Archangel Gabriel. However, Gabriel's harsh words were harsh only because they were true. Did Aziraphale not deserve the honest truth, even if it was bathed in ridicule?

Crowley remembered only too well how true his words were, but he also remembered the way Aziraphale would behave the day after a "frivolous" miracle. All tense shoulders and sliding focus. He looks like he's been drained of any spirit, when it happens. He knows who's the cause, every time. 

Aziraphale remembers crowley coming up to him, shaken, wings flickering between realms. When he could see them, he saw them broken, red and black. He could see the resigned pain in Crowley's eyes; a tired demon, tired of being a demon. Tired of answering to Hell.

And Crowley could see in Aziraphale's eyes, as he collapsed into his arms, the fear of answering to Heaven.


End file.
